Times Change
by AMCLuvr90
Summary: Kendall finds lover boy michael in bed with Lena and they break up. This story takes place after that happens. odd things start to happen, like a relation ship with Erica? Read on to find out!
1. After Michael

Times Change  
  
It was a gloomy day in Pine Valley, especially for Kendall Hart.  
  
It was the day after her big break up with Michael Cambius. This time, it was for good.  
  
The memories from the other night would come and go. The hurtful memories brought tears to her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them in.  
  
It was too painful now. First Ryan, and now Michael. Two people she loved more than life itself. They were the two people who hurt her the most, besides her own mother, Erica Kane.  
  
She picked up the phone. She had decided to take Boyd up for his offer, but she couldn't take another heart brake. She could barely stand as it was.  
  
What puzzled her the most was that Michael promised he wouldn't hurt her. He said it was the last thing he would ever do. He gave her his word.  
  
But after the visions she had in her head from last night, those glass shattering visions, of Michael and Lina in bed together, his word did not matter any more.  
  
Her beautiful face was now covered in runny mascara and puffy red eyes from all the crying  
  
She didn't sleep at all and didn't eat either. She was just crying the whole time. Trying to pick up the broken pieces of her heart.  
  
She looks at the clock and it now said 10am. She figured she should call Greenlee to tell her she wont show up for work today.  
  
Kendall couldn't even think about work. Her work is what brought Michael and her together, besides her relation to Erica.  
  
She knew it was going to be a long day.  
  
As she got up to call Greens, she noticed her 'Swamp Girl' Necklace lying on the floor. She remembered tearing it off and throwing it at the door.  
  
It was all she had left of Michael, which was 1 too many.  
  
All the lies he said repeated hauntingly in her head as if he was in the room with her, but she knew he wasn't. She wouldn't go near him ever again.  
  
The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. She hesitated, thinking it might be Michael. She then got the courage to answer it. 


	2. The Phone Call

"Hello?" she said, trying to hide that she was crying.  
  
"Kendall? Are you crying?" It was Mia, one of her FUSION co-workers.  
  
"No, Im just a little sick." She lied. Mia may be one of her co-workers, but Kendall and Mia weren't that good of friends for Kendall to tell her all the personal problems she had.  
  
"You sure?" Mia asked. "It sounds like you are upset about something. If you need to talk, I'll be at work and you can always call or come up to me to talk."  
  
"Thanks Mia, but Im fine, really I am." She said as she wiped her eyes. What Mia said was comforting, but Kendall wasn't ready to take a big step and telling everyone at FUSION about her personal problems.  
  
They were her problems and she, only she, should have to deal with them.  
  
"Are you going to work today?" Mia asked. Kendall had forgotten that Mia was still on the phone.  
  
"I might 'pop' up a little later." Kendall told Mia. "Can you tell Greenlee for me? If she didn't know then she would have my behind." Kendall laughed. She did feel a little better. She was actually glad that it was Mia.  
  
Mia laughed back. "Yea I will."  
  
"Thanks again," Kendall said once more. "Bye, thanks for your call."  
  
"Your welcome. Just remember I'm here for you Kendall. Bye." Mia said. There then was a click to signal Kendall that Mia had hung up.  
  
Kendall went back to her state of misery. "No one is here for me." She repeated it over and over in her head.  
  
She went into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"I have nothing better to do, I might as well go to work." She said to her self. 


	3. The Unexpected Change

She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.  
  
As she closed the door, she turned around and found her mother, Erica Kane, standing behind her.  
  
"Hello Kendall," Erica said sweetly.  
  
Kendall found this very odd. She thought it was just a way to rub the break up with Michael in her face.  
  
"Hello Mother, came to rub my break up with Michael in my face? Well this time its not going to work," she told her mother to her face in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Kendall," Erica said softly and still sweet. "Just because I'm here, which happens to be the day after you and Michael break up, doesn't mean I came to rub it in your face. Actually I had no idea you two broke up. Im sorry you did."  
  
"Yea I bet you are," Kendall said sarcastically. "Then why are you here, visiting me of all people?"  
  
She didn't have time to go argue with Erica. Actually, with Mia telling Greenlee that Kendall would be a little late, she probably would, but she didn't feel like arguing, especially with Erica.  
  
Kendall just wanted to leave, maybe pick up some breakfast at the Valley Inn, and then to work. But her plans changed.  
  
Erica was acting very weird, and Kendall was confused beyond belief.  
  
How could Erica's feelings toward Kendall change over night?  
  
Or was there something behind this little Miss Goody Two Shoes known as Erica Kane? 


	4. Important Info Not A Full Chapter

"Kendall, there is something important I need to tell you," Erica told Kendall with a very serious tone. "and im sorry to report that it does have to do with Michael. and Boyd."  
  
"Boyd?" Kendall said with confusion.  
  
Kendall went back to the day she had tried to seduce Boyd so he would be on FUSION's side. It was for Michael specifically.  
  
Was there a connection?? Kendall was confused, so she decided to let her 'mother' explain. 


End file.
